Breath of feelings
by Nathaniel Ofwood
Summary: Recueil de one shot dans la catégorie généralisée du sentimental avec majoritairement Edward comme personnage principal. Et le tout sans romance, désolé de vous décevoir...
1. Danse blondin, danse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **?

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce recueil a pour but de réunir toutes les petites fic's évocatrices de sentiments que j'aurai rédigé (dans un avenir proche, espérons-le) sur divers personnages de FMA (pour l'instant Edward, mais peut-être d'autres plus tard). Les genres peuvent aller de la tragédie à la poésie, en passant par le drame et l'angst, du hurt/comfort également en toute probabilité, et même des inclassables comme celle-ci tout en restant dans le domaine des sentiments. Pas de romances, enfin je ne penses pas. Je ne me risquerai pas à publier dans ce registre-là.

* * *

Cette fic' ayant été publié anciennement dans « Petits défis à l'arrache » puis reclassé dans ce recueil par la suite, je laisse le commentaire tel que je l'avais écrit initialement :

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, j'avais envi d'écrire mais pas envie d'écrire quelque chose d'humoristique. Ma petite sœur m'avait proposé un défi qui m'attirait vers quelque chose de plus poétique, dans le romantisme (attention, la définition littéraire, pas vulgarisé). Pas que je n'aime pas la pluie, au contraire j'adore ça ! Entendre les gouttes d'eau sur les dalles de pierre, l'averse sur la verrière de ma cuisine... Une tasse de thé bien chaude à porter de main... Le top ! Et ça ballade mon imagination... Je dédis ce one shot à ma petite sœur autiste, qui a mon contact a voulu faire le même métier que moi, et qui ne comprendra sans doute jamais les mots compliqués qui parcheminent ce récit...

Donc défi proposé par ma chère sœurette sur le thème: **Étoiles**. Exit dégommage de colonel et autres combats insolites, come on passion et mélancolie. Réalisé avec la theme song : _« Lettre à Élise »_ de Beethoven.

* * *

**DANSE BLONDIN, DANSE**

Il était très tard quand Edward finit la lecture du dernier livre d'alchimie emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il le posa avec ses compagnons sur une haute pile instable et tanguante. Il s'étira en baillant ostensiblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et contempla le ciel noir.

-Déjà la nuit... Je ne pensais pas en avoir pour autant de temps...

Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour l'air frais du soir sur son visage. Il n'avait plus les idées très claires après avoir passé son après-midi entière en recherche. Une sorte de brume indolente entravait ses idées, tant et si bien qu'il pensait absolument n'importe comment. L'envie de monter sur le toit de l'immeuble pour mieux voir le ciel nocturne le prit. Il s'avança sur le balcon et sauta ainsi d'étage en étage jusqu'à la vaste terrasse qui débouchait sur le firmament scintillant de l'obscurité. La lune s'élevait, pleine et lumineuse au dessus de lui. Les ténèbres étendaient leur voile aussi loin que son regard pouvait se porter. Sans bouger, ses yeux suivaient chaque nuage sombre, chaque étoile qui luisait dans les cieux. Ces minuscules disques célestes se reflétaient dans le doré de ses prunelles, fasciné comme un petit enfant découvrant pour la première fois la mer. Mais c'était une toute autre étendue qui s'offrait à lui. Un océan de lumière sur des sables d'abîmes, milles poésies se dispersant à l'infinie sur des nuées duveteuses, milles astres qui murmuraient un appel presque imperceptible. Le vent qui se levait sur les tuiles semblait chuchoter de concert avec elles. C'était comme au début d'une musique enivrante, comme une invitation à se laisser entraîner, à se laisser porter par la brise changeante et à rivaliser avec l'harmonie des cieux.

Edward s'avança, timidement, presque craintivement vers l'éther. Il se sentait comme une souris dans un ballet de cygnes majestueux, effroyablement dissonant, insignifiant, importun parmi tant de symphonie naturelle. Cela vint insensiblement, tout doucement, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment. Il commença par suivre les mouvements d'abord lents du zéphyr, puis le rythme s'accéléra. En quelques instants, il entra dans le souffle nocturne, se fondit dans l'opacité, défiant la voûte céleste dans un enchaînement impétueux. Ses membres de métal cliquetaient avec une concordance délicate. Ses muscles se tendaient dans des élans gracieux et suaves des plus somptueux. Il faisait se succéder des pas de plus en plus audacieux, avec une confiance surprenante et pourtant d'une force inégalable. Il tourbillonnait, sans jamais avoir appris, sans jamais avoir essayé auparavant. Il dansait avec la bise, pour les étoiles, pour la lune, pour les nuages, pour l'espace, pour tout et pour rien. Il ne s'encombrait pas de question, il dansait, encore et encore. Son corps évoluait dans une perfection virevoltante et complexe à couper le souffle. Sa carrure se faisait légère, un peu plus à chaque instant. Il haletait sous l'effort, sans cesser de braver l'empyrée, les yeux brûlant d'une détermination incroyable. Il embrassait les astres dans un vertige immense, puis se recroquevillait soudain vers la terre froide pour s'élancer de nouveau vers le ciel.

La vigueur vint à lui manquer. La cadence s'atténua peu à peu, jusqu'à cesser dans un repliement majestueux. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, la sueur coulait sur son front et ses automails glacés le faisait frissonner au contact de sa peau ardente. Il se redressa pianissimo et contempla à nouveau les étoiles. Elles lui parurent briller plus fortement encore après avoir assistées à cette chorégraphie impromptue. Un sourire rêveur vint se peindre sur ses lèvres, complétant cette étrange tableau qui n'avait pas de sens, et qui n'avait pas besoin de sens pour exister. Il descendit de ces songes nébuleux et retourna dans l'appartement. Il referma la surface vitrée avec une sorte de résignation triste et partit se coucher. Il savait par avance qu'il vivrait une nuit sans rêve. Car le conte venait de se dérouler la haut, parmi les étoiles.


	2. Le désert des regrets

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **Drama

**Note de l'auteur :** Un court one shot écrit peu après le précèdent, écrit dans une vague de gravité théâtrale tellement peu en accord avec mes autres écrits qu'il m'a été impossible de le classer dans l'immédiat. Vu la petitesse du texte, ça ne valait pas vraiment la peine d'en faire une histoire, donc le voilà publié dans ce recueil.

Il s'agit d'un texte produit à partir d'une des thématiques de la liste des 100 thèmes: **Sang**.

* * *

**LE DESERT DES REGRETS**

C'était une autre nuit, alors qu'Edward avançait dans une contrée solitaire, sous un nouveau clair de lune. Il faisait très froid en ces terres de pierres et d'argiles. Il serrait en tremblant la cape qui le recouvrait et lui tenait chaud avec peine. Il contemplait avec des yeux pleins de fièvre le sable aux reflets argentés qui se déployait à perte de vue, où que son regard se pose. Il marchait d'un pas incertain, trébuchant sur la moindre aspérité, les pieds nus sur le sol qui mordait de son gèle ses talons écorchés. Ses pupilles dorées brillaient d'un espoir fou, éprouvé, chancelant comme une flamme dans la tempête. Le vent du désert Area cinglait impitoyablement son visage, comme pour lui interdire d'avancer encore davantage. Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres le jeta à terre. Ses bras épargnèrent le reste de son être meurtri. La douleur vint, déchirante dans son bras de chair cruellement amaigri. Il se mit péniblement à genou et ramena en gémissant faiblement le membre blessé devant son visage en priant pour ne pas l'avoir brisé sous le choc. Le sang coulait avec une douceur tranquille du creux de sa paume qui avait heurté une roche plus aiguisée que les autres. Il formait des ruisseaux écarlates sur sa peau brunie par le soleil ardent du jour. Edward fixa longuement le fluide pourpre qui glissait toujours paisiblement jusqu'à son coude puis se mêlait à la poussière grise et orangée des plaines arides. La vue de ce liquide rouge le tuait plus que le froid de la nuit, que la douleur qui pulsait sous sa peau. Parce qu'elle signifiait des choses pires que la mort, pires que les souffrances de ces dunes qui ne voulaient pas de lui. Les chimères d'une pierre qu'il quêtait depuis des mois maintenant. Qu'il cherchait en vain, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et qui avait réduit à néant toute cette espérance qu'il avait si ardemment nourri en tentant de la trouver. Elle était synonyme de désillusion et de tourment, de mécompte et de cruauté, d'échec et d'enfer. Il fallait qu'il découvre, il fallait qu'il sache. Pas pour lui, peu importait sa personne. Mais il ne permettrait jamais à ses erreurs d'être cause de la souffrance d'un être aimé. Alors il se releva, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues. Sa colère le soutint infailliblement tandis qu'il poursuivait sa traversée esseulée, entre les rocailles acérées et les vallées parsemées de gouffre immenses qui semblaient plus profondes que la déchirure éternelle qui sommeillait en l'alchimiste. Il y jeta un coup d'œil d'une bravoure sans égale et se décida en un clignement de paupière fastidieux. Il bascula son corps au bord du précipice et étendit les bras en fermant les yeux. Il plana dans la noirceur de la gorge, sans crainte, happé par les ombres comme par les eaux d'un lac sans fond. Et cette sensation était familière... Elle ressemblait tant au jour où tout a basculé...


	3. Mediaevalis Duhel

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre : **?

**Note de l'auteur :** ...Je sais. Je publie n'importe comment, une fois tous les six mois et encore, de plus ce défi est fini depuis très longtemps... Vous avez parfaitement le droit de me trucider, je ne broncherai pas.

Défi proposé par just Themys avec les mots :** Chevalier, Salles des archives des affaires non-classées du QG militaire de Central City**(dans un soucis de précision le mot a été allongé en phrase)**, Coupe-papier**

Réalisé en partie avec la theme song : _« Skyrim-thème musical »_ de Jeremy Soule.

* * *

**MEDIAEVALIS DUHEL**

Dans les couloirs du QG militaire de Central, Envy déambulait sous une apparence empruntée à un officier quelconque, en bon espion infiltré qu'il était ou devait être comme « on » le lui avait soigneusement ordonné. Autant dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, à errer des heures et des heures comme une âme en peine en montant et descendant cent fois les mêmes escaliers tout en changeant dix fois de physique pour ne pas attirer de soupçons.

En passant devant un énième secrétariat, il entendit le mot magique qui allait le sortir de son spleen continu.

-Le Fullmetal Alchemist est arrivé à Central ?

-Il paraît, une nouvelle convocation du Colonel Mustang, très probablement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire tourner l'imagination démoniaque de l'homonculus, qui fit un impeccable demi-tour en essayant de dissimuler le début de sourire sadique qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Rien ne pouvait davantage mobiliser les neurones diaboliques d'Envy qu'un Fullmetal nabot à portée de main. Rapidement il se dirigea vers la section cataloguée « remplie de bouquins bien épais et barbants » dans son esprit, très peu fréquentée en pleine journée et fort susceptible d'abriter le chibi Elric en ses murs. Il reprit presque sans y penser son apparence habituelle avant de s'arrêter devant une première porte, baptisant pompeusement par l'intermédiaire d'une plaque en cuivre « **Salle des archives des affaires non-classées** » la salle qui se situait derrière elle. Envy la poussa et entra dans la pièce à peine éclairée par la lumière du couloir. Jugeant que le nabot ne devait sûrement pas lire dans le noir, il fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à sortir quand un imperceptible grincement métallique le retint.

-T'es là nabot ?

-ENVY !

L'homonculus se prépara à une éventuelle offensive, mais au lieu du Fullmetal qu'il pensait voir surgir ce fût une imposante armure qui déboula devant lui.

-Ah c'est que toi la boîte de conserve...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon frère ?!

-Euh... Juste jouer un peu avec, pourquoi ?

-Ne l'approche même pas !

-Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est ça...

-Je te préviens Envy, je vais me fâcher !

-Allons bon, j'aimerai bien voir ça.

A peine avait-il eu l'audace de prononcer cette dernière phrase qu'Alphonse dégaina une large épée posée sur une table à sa droite et la porta verticalement devant lui de façon à y faire refléter la lumière du corridor.

-En garde !

Envy resta un moment pantois. Ayant baissé sa propre garde depuis un petit moment, il ne dû sa survie qu'à un réflexe improbable qui le fit sauter de côté et se prendre les pieds dans une enfilade de rideaux trop longs qui se décrochèrent de leur barre avec un claquement sec, s'effondrant sur toute la longueur de la salle et l'éclairant du soleil de fin d'après-midi qui brillait dehors.

L'armure chargea à nouveau. L'homonculus roula sous une table pour éviter de se faire clouer au sol. Il se releva aussitôt dans un mouvement légèrement ascendant histoire de ne pas se prendre le bord de la table qu'Alphonse fit de toute façon voler et courut jusqu'à un amas de caisses, pensant pouvoir l'escalader. Sentant que ce serait beaucoup trop juste pour qu'il puisse tenter ça sans risque, il se retourna et esquiva adroitement le coup porté par Alphonse, plantant l'épée dans le bois et lui donnant un temps d'avance. En une roulade il échappa au champ d'action de l'armure et se retrouva à l'opposée de la pièce. Sur la table d'où venait l'épée un **coupe-papier** à la poignée incrustée de pierres précieuses comme son homologue reposait sagement au milieu de papiers et enveloppes en kraft. D'un geste aussi rapide que fugace, Envy s'en empara et bloqua le coup suivant du cadet Elric.

Il résista vaillamment à la pression qui lui était imposée pendant plusieurs minutes. Il rompit la contrainte et bondit sur la table. Avisant la bonne luminosité que lui apportaient les fenêtres sur sa gauche, il se dressa sur la moitié en amont de la table qui était avantageusement très allongée et se mit enfin en garde. (_à partir de ce moment, pour ceux qui le désire, vous pouvez lancer la musique de Skyrim histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance_)

Al monta à son tour sur la table -en chêne massif, bien bien solide- et se planta face à lui, en garde également. Ils restèrent ainsi à se jauger un moment. Alphonse déclara solennellement :

-Je ne te laisserai jamais faire du mal à mon frère.

-Je sais.

Ils tendirent avec une synchronisation parfaite la pointe de leur arme vers l'autre et dirent d'un même ton grave :

-Sur l'honneur.

Comme imprégnés de l'histoire de leurs lames respectives, tout deux poursuivirent sur leur proclamation commune. Envy changea immédiatement sa tenue en celle d'un **chevalier**, 400 années de vie lui donnant l'expérience nécessaire pour savoir exactement comment accepter et gérer un duel. Pour ce qui était d'Alphonse, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait motivé à employer cette méthode particulière de combat. Mais il l'accepta, avec out le respect et l'importance que ce genre d'affrontement nécessitait, sans plus se poser de questions.

Il attendit que l'armure qui avait provoqué le duel l'engage le premier. L'armure ne tarda pas à plonger vers lui, cherchant le contact de la lame d'Envy plutôt que celui de sa chair. L'homonculus para sans problème. S'ensuivit une série d'entrechoquements métalliques plus ou moins violents, de feintes visant à éprouver la force de l'adversaire et de parades tout aussi audacieuses.

Dans le couchant du soleil, les deux rivaux ne se battaient même plus pour la raison première de leur opposition.

Tout n'était que respect et estime pour l'adversaire, et le monde s'était ainsi réduit à deux lames, deux corps et un terrain pour mettre à l'épreuve adresses et capacités. Plus le combat s'éternisait, plus les duellistes redoublaient de vitalité, de dextérité et de concentration sans reculer face à la pression adverse. Le duel ne se limita pas à la table, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas avoir à abîmer le terrain sur lequel ils combattaient. Ils revinrent sans s'en rendre compte à leur position initiale.

Jetant tout ce qu'ils leur restaient de forces dans la bataille, ils portèrent ensemble un ultime coup. Leurs armes volèrent mutuellement pour se planter à égal distance du bord de la table.

A cet instant, une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

-Aaaaaal ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ?! Ça va faire une heure que je t'attends à la réception !

Aussitôt Envy s'éclipsa par la fenêtre sans pour autant oublier d'échanger une poignée de main lourde de sens avec l'armure avant de s'enfuir tandis qu'Alphonse descendait de la table. Edward entra et ne put que constater le bazar minimalisé qui y régnait.

-Eh beh... C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

L'armure gênée bredouilla en vain un semblant d'explication incompréhensible. Edward s'approcha de la table et se saisit d'un livre posé sur l'extrême rebord.

-Tu lis des épopées moyenâgeuses toi maintenant ? Pas étonnant que la salle soit dans cet état...

En quelques secondes, les deux frères avaient tout remis en ordre et sortaient de la pièce. Soudain Edward proposa :

-Et si on faisait un petit combat avant de rentrer ?

Alphonse s'empressa de refuser avec beaucoup de conviction cependant en affirmant :

-Oh tu sais, je suis vraiment épuisé aujourd'hui... Et si on rentrait plutôt se reposer ?

_Edward se tourna vers lui, intrigué vu qu'Alphonse ne pouvait pas ressentir la fatigue. Il eut beau essayer, il n'obtint jamais de réponse valable. Pas plus qu'il ne comprit ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé cette après-midi là._


End file.
